


Chocolate

by sanktaallina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaallina/pseuds/sanktaallina
Summary: You’re just friends, but Ukai makes an offer you can’t refuse.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> one of my short fics to celebrate Valentine's day!

_ “I wanna fuck you.” _

Ukai’s words ring out, cutting through the dialogue of the crappy rom-com. An almost empty box of chocolate sits between the two of you, and two almost empty drinks sit on the coffee table.

You gape at him, mind floundering trying to process his words. He had come over to watch romcoms, get drunk, and feast on candy as an “anti-Valentines” day sort of thing. Ukai had proposed the idea after you had spent a good 30 minutes bemoaning the lack of a partner while out at lunch.

It came out of the blue, but it’s not very different from what the two of you always do. It shouldn’t be any different than hanging out with him any other day of the week. Or at least that’s what he said while picking at his food. So you said yes.

Which leads you to where you are now. Body feeling hot, head dizzy, as Ukai smirks at you.

“What?” You blink at him dumbly, wondering if you heard wrong. He rolls his eyes, grabbing the remote to pause the movie.

“I wanna fuck you.” His voice is even, a decision already made. “C’mon. When was the last time you got some?” Your stomach flips at his question, eyes dropping to the coffee table, brows pinching as you weigh his offer.

Ukai moves the chocolates, shifting closer to you on the couch. “You must’ve felt something too. Between us.” Your thighs squeeze together as your blood pounds through your body. Of course you had thought about it. How could you not?

A warm, large hand lightly brushes your thigh. When you look up, there’s something dark and hungry lingering in his eyes. Something desperate, that makes your pussy flutter.

“I’d make you feel so good if you let me.” You stay quiet, observing him, the way his face is slightly flushed, his hair hangs free from his headband, the way his mouth is partially open -  _ waiting _ . The silence hangs heavy in between the two of you, thick and slow.

And Ukai’s just as slow when he rescinds his hand, lips curled in a self-deprecating smile. “Unless I’ve read this wrong. In which case, forget about-“

“No!” You snatch his hand, holding it as you chew on your lip. Ukai’s head cocks to the side, eyes widening. “You weren’t-“ Your lips twist into a frown trying to word this correctly. “I’ve felt it too.”

His hand twists yours around, thumb brushing over your knuckles.

“Yea?” Ukai asks, eyebrow quirking up. “We’re gonna do this?” You smile, nodding and shifting closer to him.

“I think I’d be very interested in where this goes, but-“ Ukai tenses as you pause. “What happens after?” Your stomach flips as you watch him nervously. You want him, _ god do you want him, _ but where you’re headed is uncharted territory.

“What do you want to happen?” His question makes your brows pinch, trying to push through the haze and focus on his words.

“I just don’t wanna lose you, Keishin,” you say slowly. His eyes soften, and he leans forward, face centimeters from yours.

“You’re never gonna lose me.” He grins nose brushing against yours. “Now let me make you feel good.”

You let out a little squeal when he pounces forward, trapping you beneath his body, his hips slotting in between yours. His lips crash against yours, it’s aggressive and cutting, not at all something suited for Valentine’s Day. But this is supposed to be like every other day. Your fingers twist into his hair, keeping him close.  _ You could get used to this. _

His tongue pushes into your mouth making you shiver beneath him. Feeling bold, you lock your legs around him, keeping him pressed against you. He moans into your mouth, hips slowly humping into your clothed cunt. You grind up against him as his lips travel down your neck, sucking and leaving marks along your skin.

“Keishin,” you moan, the heat from your pussy and wetness collecting in your panties feeling unbearable.

“What?” His voice is hot and heavy gassing your skin. “You feeling needy? Want me to fill that tight pussy?” You keen at his words, tugging at his shirt. He hums against you, before helping you take it off. Your nails rake down the newly exposed skin, pulling him closer into you. Ukai bites at your neck, making you squirm.

“Take off these clothes for me baby.” You scramble to comply, tugging off your top as his hand cups your pussy through your leggings. He squeezes lightly, watching your chest heave as his touch.

Ukai groans, before ducking down to let his tongue trace over a nipple. You let out a choked moan as the bud hardens as his tongue swirls and teases. He plucks at the other one, face flushed as he watches you face pinch up in pleasure. It feels good, but it’s not what you want, not when your cunny is aching.

“Kei,” you whine in a tone that goes straight to his cock.

“What baby? You want me to move down?” You lick your lips, nodding, as you lift your hips against him in an attempt to shimmy off your leggings. “Eager,” he mutters, but he shimmies down your body, eyes darkening as he helps you pull down your clothing. He groans, looking at the glossy mess of your cunt.

“Would ya look at that…” he mutters, making you squirm. His thumbs pull the lips of your pussy apart, and he watches as your hole flutters.

“Keishin, stop teasing.” He rolls his eyes, index finger dragging along your slit, coming to rest on your throbbing clit.

“So hot.” He bites lightly into your thigh making you cry out.

“I don’t wanna wait.” His tongue traces over where he just bit, and he shakes his head.

“Think I might tear you in two.” Grabbing at his hair, you pull his head up, eyes narrowed at him.

“Keishin. If you’re gonna fuck me, fuck me. I can take it.” You had wanted to challenge him, but your head’s so cloudy with lust that you just sound desperate, and Ukai knows it. You can see it in the way his eyes darken, making you ache. He leans back, eyes glued to yours as he pulls his sweatpants down. You glance down, eyes widening as you take in the image of his cock.

It’s thick and veiny, the head an angry red color that makes you want to kiss it, and you clench around nothing. When you meet his eyes again, he smirks, slowly fisting his cock.

“You want me to just fuck you, huh?” He crawls back over your body, face hovering over yours. “Was gonna treat you so sweetly. Letting me do this to you on Valentine’s Day.” He lines his cock up over your hole. Your heads spinning with how horny you are, arms circling around his back, grasping the hair at the nape of his neck.

“But you just wanna be fucked.” You whine, trying to grind your hips into him. He rolls his eyes, teeth bared at you in a cruel smile. And his hips crash against yours, cock filling you to the brim, as you cry out, tearing pricking your eyes at the force. “And baby, I can do that just fine.”

The pace he sets is relentless, pummeling your pussy and spreading it open for him. It’s painful, the way his hips snap against you, but it feels  _ so _ good. And you do your best to let him know, but he’s so big, hitting all the right places, so all you can really do is babble mindlessly, gushing around him.

“Kei,” you pant, writhing beneath him. His lips ghost over yours, breath mixing with yours.

“You like that?” he grunts, letting out a weak laugh at your fucked out face. Your eyes are bleary with tears as he humps into the heat of your cunt. Your legs tighten around him, and you try to grind against him, catching your clit. “You’re close aren’t you? Can feel that cunny about to cream.” You nod, brows pinching together as your pussy begins to flutter around him.

“I’m gonna cum!” you cry out, bucking up against him. Ukai groans, grinding into you, watching as your body tenses beneath him. Your cunt clamps around him, clit throbbing as you squirm, pleasure clouding your brain.

“That’s right! Gush around my cock!” His hips continue to crash into yours until he tenses, shooting hot ropes of cum inside you. Your thighs continue to shake as your pet absentmindedly as his back. With a ragged sigh, he collapses on top of you, warm skin snuggling up against yours.

“Keishin” you murmur, one hand scratching gently at his scalp. “That was really good.” He lifts his head, sleepy eyes growing soft.

“It was, wasn’t it?” He blindly grabs the remote, resuming the movie, before his arms pull you close to him. You hum, feeling sweaty, but appreciative of the warmth, and your eyes slowly closing to the noise from the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com


End file.
